


The sleepers' valley/ Долина спящих

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Punk, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Dark Past, Demons, Eren denavigator, Gen, Levi denavigator, M/M, Mystery, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Thriller, Underground, ancient gods, past military aviator Levi, some kind mental abuse, some kind of future plague
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А началось все одним зимним вечером с самого обычного дома, встречи старых друзей, уродливого снеговика и серы. Да, то вторжение начиналось именно так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sleepers' valley/ Долина спящих

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Via Domus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Via+Domus).



Часть первая  
Динавигатор из Шиганшины 

Глава первая  
Изобретение лжи

Для демонов наш мир не более чем парк с аттракционами

23.12.2069  
Шиганшина. Округ Мария. 

 

В пробку встали на первом же светофоре. Ривай обреченно вздохнул и откинулся на заднее сидение, устало прикрывая глаза.  
Впереди, вплоть до Биржевого моста, маячил хвост из присыпанных снегом машин. Дальше не ехали, больше плелись вдоль серой ленты реки. Информационные баннеры зазывно мигали рекламой, изредка прерываемой бегущей строкой об аварии в доках. Серая утка в платье - символ города, предлагала пути объезда через Вестготский парк и монастырское подворье. Терять еще полчаса не хотелось, и Ривай кивнул таксисту в сторону парка. Свернув под тень мрачной горгульи, облюбовавшей крыльцо то ли банка, то ли очередной финансовой пирамиды, желтая скорлупка такси остановилась.  
Отстегнув потертую змейку ремня, капрал небрежно сунул сияющему нездоровым румянцем водителю купюру и вышел в сумерки. Падал снег. Улица кипела. Переливалась огнями. Пахла хвоей, апельсинами, имбирем и разлитым вокруг пряным весельем. Закутанные в яркие шары курток, обмотанные полосками шарфов, улыбчивые прохожие скользили мимо, останавливаясь возле уличных музыкантов, тренькающих очередные гимны, или притормаживали у лотков торговцев, наперебой предлагающих рождественскую снедь. Детишки помладше да подростки сновали взад-вперед, изредка задевая капрала, проносясь по раскатанным полоскам льда. За перекрестком и вовсе торчала тренога телекамеры, направленная на рыжеволосую девицу в мехах, с энтузиазмом на лице вещающую о духе Рождества. Ривай хмыкнул, поднял повыше воротник пальто и нырнул на неприметную дорожку, скрываясь от любопытных глаз.

Осиновый переулок начинался за центральным парком. Небольшая улочка, аккуратные квадраты дворов с новенькими особнячками. Все как один одинаковые, в два этажа под коричневой черепицей, улыбались ажурными, словно бабушкина салфетка, крылечками. Уличные фонари дремали, но света от праздничных гирлянд хватало с лихвой, чтобы не плутать и без проблем отыскать нужный дом. 

Смит появился почти незаметно, просто материализовался из сгущающейся темноты.

\- Ханджи сказала, тебя нет в столице.

\- Так и было, - капрал пожал жесткую руку командира, сдвигаясь чуть влево. Старый друг вполне годился как временная заслонка от пронизывающего декабрьского ветра.  
Эрвин, если и заметил его маневр, то виду не подал, с улыбкой протянул почти полную пачку. Ривай отказываться не стал. Терпкий душистый табак заиграл на языке, помогая собраться. 

\- По пустякам звать не стал, - он не оправдывался, просто ставил в известность. - Хорошо, что приехал.

Зависший между ними сизый дымок слизал ветер. Невидимкой стряхнул снежное крошево с ближайшего дерева и, закружив игриво, бросил в лицо капрала, кусая прохладой за покрасневшие скулы. Эрвин не мог оторвать странного, почти рыбьего взгляда, наблюдая, как остроконечные снежинки не спеша причалили к темной макушке его визави, а потом и вовсе запутались в отросших волосах. Лишенный привычного лоска, нахохлившийся Ривай в штатском мог сойти за типичного обывателя, если бы не яркие вызывающе стальные глаза да военная выправка. 

-Никогда не понимал твоей любви к захолустьям,- капрал не скрывал своего раздражения. Эрвин пожал плечами и отвернулся. 

Шиганшина.

Бывшее монастырское подворье, разросшееся до семитысячного города в правление Густава II, исправно снабжало столицу церебрумом , фанатиками и прочими неприятностями. Стоящая вдали от Гомеля и морских имперских путей, к зиме она превращалась почти в резервацию. Вымирала. Небо здесь сходило с ума, и если б только небо. Все из-за "голубого топлива". 

В Шиганшине нет ни лесов, ни тучных пастбищ, ни кристальных водоемов, которыми так славится округ Мария. Только аэродромы с серебристыми крылатками и продуваемые ветрами стоянки дозаправки. Горы со спиленными вершинами и мертвая зона - Пустошь, взятая в кольцо старыми, еще со времен первого вторжения, монастырями. За ней лежит Долина Спящих, куда не летает ни один дирижабль, даже королевский.  
Добираться до города можно долго и очень долго, особенно зимой, особенно на Рождество. Прямой дороги нет. Либо скорый поезд до Каранеса, а дальше уже в объезд по монастырскому тракту, либо через систему порталов Шины-Розы-Марии.  
Ривай воспользовался вторым вариантом, хотя святош на дух не выносил. Врата Молчания Шиганшины оставались прежней помойкой. Ветхая королевская усадьба, с утыканными на крыше флюгерами и уродливой статуей Даймона Трисмегиста прикорнувшего в центральном фронтоне. Внутри был небольшой зал приема–отправки, весь в кафеле, как общественная уборная. Насколько он был в курсе, местная установка стабильно летела раз в месяц. На стойке его подорожную старательно изучили, сунули в руки казенный формуляр и обязали пройти ревакцинацию. Без нее в город не пускали, даже динавигаторов , даже по приглашению главы разведывательного управления в округе Мария - Эрвина Смита. 

\- Тут красиво, – неудобная пауза тает. - По своему, конечно, - командир улыбается, и Ривай замечает, морщин у того прибавилось. - Ты просто не разобрался.

Реагировать на подначку не имеет смысла. Его волнует иное. Смит нервничает, и чужое беспокойство крючком цепляет Ривая. Взгляд сам скользит по кварталу, выискивая причины, но их нет.  
Военного черного внедорожника Эрвина не видно, зато у автобусной остановки маячит запакованный в квадрат пальто силуэт. Охрана.  
Ривай чувствует себя голым без привычного снаряжения. Очень хочется расчесать до крови запястье, но он сдерживается.  
Дом напротив, обычный дом, типичный серый фон, пусто, нет никого. Уродливый снеговик в чужом дворе ростом почти с самого капрала, вместо рук - длинные царапающие снег ветки-грабли с заостренными клиньями пальцев. Глаза- пуговицы и криво намалеванный углем рот. Не красавец, конечно, но мало ли что лепит местная детвора. Ничего, о чем бы стоило переживать. Тогда отчего он чувствует затаившуюся в воздухе угрозу?

\- Ты опоздал. - Эрвин не любил молчать, вечно заполняя тишину болтовней. Голос у Смита низкий, не лишенный приятной хрипотцы, да и говорить он умеет. 

\- Знаю. Зачем звал? 

\- Сивиллы Марии спустили ориентировку на доктора.

\- Ну и?.. 

\- Знаю, знаю, - Эрвин примирительно поднял руки. - Пошли, посмотришь сам. Не доверяют.  
Мог и не озвучивать. Ривай знал, их бурное прошлое еще не раз аукнется Смиту. Если у него королевские привилегии, то Эрвину приходится выкручиваться, используя свои незаурядные способности. Впрочем, хотел бы, давно перебрался отсюда в столицу, возможности у командира имелись. «А значит? Значит, не хотел» - одернул он себя.  
Это и задевало. 

Капрал затянулся в последний раз и, прицелившись, метнул сигарету в темное горло урны, следуя за другом. Эрвин уверено шел вперед по чисто выметенной дорожке до симпатичного домика, немного притормозив на крыльце, сбивая с ботинок налипший снег. Капрал и сам не знал, зачем оглянулся на тревожащий его продукт детского творчества. Снеговик покорно сторожил дом напротив, скаля чернозубый рот в ухмылке.  
Нет, ему просто показалось. На утыканной ветками снежной голове не могли торчать очки динавигатора.

Свет горел в окнах второго этажа, но открывать никто не спешил. Эрвин постучал еще раз.  
В висках кольнуло. Капрал качнулся назад, словно считывал нечто ему одному видимое, а затем пихнул Смита в сторону. Вдохнул, вытащил из кармана перчатку и осторожно повернул резную ручку, стараясь не светиться в проеме. Дверь послушно распахнулась, впуская в темную прихожую рассеянный свет улицы. Не размыкая сжатых губ, Ривай протянул руку и, дождавшись, когда холодный ствол чужого парализатора привычно ляжет в ладонь, вошел первым.  
Полумрак скрадывал пространство, но явной угрозы не ощущалось, только тонкое, почти незаметное дрожание в эфире, идущее откуда-то сбоку. Без снаряжения сканировалось много медленней. Ривай отвык полагаться только на глаза. В отсутствии цветных ярлычков мир казался слишком серым, а порой и вовсе размытым.  
Типичная прихожая. Раскидистая пальма в углу обряжена в дешевую гирлянду, под ногами коробки. Двинув их в сторону, чтобы не запнулся следующий за ним Эрвин, он скользнул к стене дальше, оглядываясь. Кишка коридора упиралась в лестницу. В верхнем пролете, в пятне света торчала чья-то голова. Капрал напрягся, а потом даже фыркнул от возмущения. Всего лишь огромная игрушечная собака.  
По левую руку два проема. За первым - кухня. Пустая. Капрал оставил ее за командиром, страхуя, если вдруг что-нибудь пойдет не так.  
Проверили быстро. Чужое дыхание взметнуло волосы на макушке, подталкивая вперед. Капрал пихнул Смита локтем, чтоб не напирал, и осторожно заглянул в комнату.  
Гостиная - традиционный диван-лягушка, ковер, камин и гротескная тень в углу. Ель. Живая, с уложенными возле нее коробками. Светодиодные лампочки на сберегающем режиме отсвечивают то красным, то зеленым. Идиллия.

\- Чисто, - Смит не выглядел удивленным. - Наверх?

\- Я сам.

Спорить Эрвин не стал, видимо полагался на его интуицию. Капрал тенью скользнул дальше. Толстый ковер на лестнице гасил шаги, превращая его в настоящего человека-невидимку.  
Этот игрушечный дом совершенно ему не нравился. Чистый, уютный, образцово-показательный, словно его готовили к социальной рекламе. Обои в цветочек, ровные рамки фотографий, спрятанные в стекло бабочки.  
Родительская спальня: кровать в оборочках, снова бабочки, цветок в большой кадке.  
Вторая комната занятней. Свет горел именно здесь. Сбитое покрывало на огромной кровати, колченогий мольберт с недорисованным дирижаблем, зависшим меж острыми пиками гор, сваленные возле него книги. Ривай зацепился за черную обложку «Словаря преисподней» де Планси и разбросанные по всему полу грязные носки. Усмехнувшись желтым семейникам, возлежащим по-королевски на подушке, он провел ладонью по примятой постели. Та еще хранила чужое тепло.  
Чисто. Капрал задержался на пороге, а затем щелкнул выключателем.

Внизу ждал Эрвин. Сидел на нижних ступеньках, чуть наклонившись вперед. Ворот расстегнут, обнажил беззащитную шею с коротко стриженным затылком, перчатки брошены рядом, а длинные пальцы со множеством мелких, почти невидимых шрамов, вцепились в выгоревшие волосы. Командир его шагов не слышал, обернулся инстинктивно. В полумраке старый друг и вовсе казался незнакомцем. 

\- Что там у тебя?

-Пусто,- спускаться вниз Ривай не стал, застыв на ступеньках.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - смотреть на капрала снизу вверх было непривычно. Смит почесал стволом висок. - Должно же быть хоть что-то.

\- Тебе бы так этого хотелось?

\- Нет. Но Сивиллы не ошибаются.

\- Разве?

\- Прекрати.

\- Как хочешь,- спорить не хотелось. - В таких домах обычно есть подвал, - капрал напрягся, мгновенно подобравшись. Он почувствовал его раньше, чем услышал шаги. 

Входная дверь распахнулась. Пахнуло ветром, каштанами и костром. Чертов Эрвин все равно успел первым. Резво вскочил и взял на мушку гостя, полностью загородив обзор. Недовольно мотнув головой, капрал ступил выше на две ступеньки, костеря про себя богатырское сложение командира, вскидывая парализатор и прикидывая в уме, сможет ли он без УПМ сманеврировать в узком коридоре.

\- Эй, мам… - это неловкое, со знакомыми интонациями, сжало горло.  
Через порог переступил высокий мальчишка. Оранжевая шапка, куртка-фуфайка и обожженные холодом щеки.  
\- Мы тут...- договорить уже не смог. Шапка так и упала на пол, а на Ривая уставились зеленые, как у дикого кота, глазища.  
\- Капитан?!

Ривай смотрел жестко, не подумав опустить руку. В прицеле парализатора Йегер не казался больше ребенком. Здорово вытянулся. Скорей всего, выше его на голову. Олень. Сколько ему сейчас. Пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? Он не мог вспомнить. Одно знал точно: Эрен не должен был его узнать. Никак. Никоим образом. Но парень улыбался, наплевав на все данные капралу обещания.

\- Капитан Леви, - от этого, по-детски наивного, сжалось внутри, возвращая капрала назад в холодный озерный край, но договорить Йегер не успел.

Дом повело и Эрена бросило вперед. Нелепо выставив руки, он снес те самые коробки, по инерции зацепил плечом металлические «рога» вешалки и предсказуемо распластался на тканой дорожке, требуя у чертовой матери три хуя себе в ухо. Губы капрала самовольно изогнулись в кривой ухмылке, и он пообещал чуть позже обязательно отвесить парню подзатыльник.  
Не сложилось.  
Высокий и режущий звук пришел секундой позже, почти разрывая барабанные перепонки. Никто из них не ждал повторного толчка и последовавшую за ним невидимую волну, сбившую с ног теперь уже Эрвина. Смит успел ухватиться на перила, но его снесло с лестницы и перебросило через резные балясины куда-то в темный угол прихожей. Ривай замешкался. Его накрыло последним. Резко мотнуло вправо, впечатывая в стену мягкой лапой, надавив на солнечное сплетение. Он еще успел зацепить взглядом ползущего к кухне Йегера, оранжевые клубки выпавших из коробок мандаринов и все. Накрывало волнами почти без перерыва. Вдавливало в стены, размазывая катком, до железного привкуса во рту и хруста позвонков. Капрал перекатился на спину и, раскинув руки, считал про себя: «Три, два, один. Три, два, один. Три...»  
Нет сомнений. Излом . Движение земной коры тут ни причем, как и внезапная бомбежка или очередной катаклизм. Началось. Это вторжение.  
Четко по учебнику. Три стадии. Одна за другой. Расширение, сжатие, свертка. Первым меняется давление, увеличивается в два, порой в три раза, в зависимости от уровня Излома. Это раз.  
Вдохнуть сейчас невозможно, словно стоишь где-нибудь на высокогорье , и голову сводит от нехватки воздуха. Мутит. Его новобранцев-динавигаторов частенько рвет, особенно тех, кто послабее. Ривай знает - безопасней всего задержать дыхание. Воздух перенасыщен радикалами, свободными ионами и сагемом . Помраченному сознанию мир кажется выпуклым, как пористый шоколад. И это - правда. Воздух кишит паразитами. Целые колонии невидимых тварей выплескиваются из Ворот Грязи перед расширением. Это два.  
Еще в той старой академической жизни, Ханджи рисовала формулу на салфетке, доказывая ему и Эрвину прямую зависимость между массовой долей выходящих из портала гадов и уровнями Излома. Имей Ривай сейчас УПМ, не стал бы гадать. Встроенные в "ковчег" радары вывели бы на экран прогнозируемые уровни и время до отслоения. Хотя может и хорошо, что нет УПМ, отслоение невозможно пропустить, а по фасеточным мордам сагемов капрал не скучал, без очков они остаются невидимыми.  
Быстрые и обезумевшие, эти паразиты ищут любую щель, куда бы могли забиться, достаточно теплую, насыщенную влагой, как привычные для них улья Шеола . И они ее находят. Внутри его тела. Проскальзывают через нос и рот, царапая чешуйками обожженную слизистую.  
Так начинается самая грязная стадия вторжения - заражение. Именно поэтому жители всех населенных пунктов близь Пустоши проходят обязательную вакцинацию. Введенный в минимальных дозах церебрум убивает заразу. Под микроскопом сагем напоминает мохнатую стрекозу. Его чувствительные ворсинки способны изменять цвет, подстраиваясь под окружающую среду. Сам он безвреден, более того, проникая внутрь живого организма, сразу гибнет, но в брюшке сагем переносит около десятка личинок.  
Многоножки скользкие, черные, быстрые, с зевом–присоской, они облепляют сосуды носителя, поражая в первую очередь кровеносную систему, впрыскивая неизвестный фермент, названный благодатью .  
За ней охотятся все: от ученых до наркодилеров. Благодать лучше наркотиков, антидепрессантов и обезболивающих вместе взятых. Благодать делает человека счастливым, уводит куда-то за грань привычного мира и стоит баснословных денег. Если по каким-то причинам не срабатывает механизм защиты церебрума, то спустя час-полтора зараженный разбухает, превращаясь в подвижную массу без очертаний, слизистый комок уродства. Достигнув предела, кожа лопнет перезревшим фруктом, обнажив фиолетовую мякоть гниющей плоти. Клочьями она повиснет на рыхлых костях, перемешанная с зеленоватым гноем, сея смрад, проникающий сквозь защитные маски. Но разлагающийся полутруп продолжит целеустремленно куда-то шагать, равнодушный ко всему и нечувствительный к любым механическим повреждениями, пока не откажет сердце. А после этого гниющий остов станет мясом для гончих, поджарых двухголовых псов, следующих со второй волной.  
Ривай не раз видел подобное. На высокогорьях, где отрицают церебрум и не верят в нефилимов , покуда не приходит Излом. Тела на высоте не гниют, они мумифицируются, хорошо сохраняются, поэтому привлекают охотников за благодатью. Распотрошив зараженные тушки, те тащат заразу вниз, и она расползается по нижним городам, вынуждая поднимать платформы, пока динавигаторы выжигают очередные трущобы. Сивиллы ищут источник и отправляют очередной отряд смертников на высоту. И так из года в год. Порочный круг. Капрал ненавидел миссии по зачистке дальних дистриктов. Зачастую высота страшнее Излома.  
Давление ослабевало, и Ривай потянулся к вороту душащего его пальто, дергая за мелкие пуговички и проклиная черепашью скорость. Задача проста - добраться до системы катетерного впрыска раньше отслоения.  
Лестницу под ним повело, растянуло жевательной резинкой. Где-то затрещали перекрытия, запахло озоном.  
И все же он не успел. Началось. Привычный мир перестраивается. Трехмерная система координат видоизменяется, добавляя к ширине, длине и высоте новое измерение - время. Глубина восприятия, заложенная еще в младенчестве, рушится. Теперь реальность походит на слоеный пирог. И, если верить ученым-теоретикам, с помощью церебрума можно скользить сквозь новое возникающее пространство вглубь измерений как на машине времени.  
Но теоретики редко бывают на поле боя.  
Они не знают главного. Первичное отслоение болезненно, даже для динавигатора. Оно подобно сбросу кожи. Привыкнуть к этому практически невозможно. Когда сдирают слой за слоем, проходят наждачкой от головы до пят, отрывая кусок за куском, образуя из отобранного новое субпространство. Большинство, оказавшись среди бесконечных копий самих себя, сходит с ума. Зеркальный коридор в комнате страха, но с одним отличием - последующий слой отличается от предыдущего.  
Ривай даже смотреть не стал на множество самого себя. И без этого знал, в ближайшем к нему слое он все еще ползет по стене вниз. В следующем- стоит на ступеньках за Эрвином, и так до самого конца, где они с командиром входят в дом.  
Иногда капрал ловил себя на мысли, что с УМП он может проскользнуть далеко в собственное прошлое, и не он один так думал. Некоторые из ветеранов-динавигаторов шагают в зеркальный коридор, пытаясь добраться до сути. Но из тех, кто осмелился войти в зону смерти, еще никто не возвращался назад. Не успевают. За расширением всегда приходит сжатие. 

«Три, два, один»,- на свое шестое сердечное сокращение Риваю удалось.

Дернув за ворот рубашки, он надавил на спрятанную под ключицей "бабочку" . Закатив глаза, замычал. Нутро опалило огнем, как всегда после ввода церебрума.  
Легкость в теле пришла сразу. Вспрыгнув на перила, капрал оскалился и повел носом на манер ищейки, напоминая самому себе вышедшего на охоту Закариаса. Бывший напарник по вылазкам в зараженные районы и без инъекций обладал потрясающим обонянием.  
Сжатие пришло резко. С чавкающим хлопком пространство собралось пружиной, обретая привычные очертания, но ненадолго. В собранной гармошкой памяти дома Ривай успел заметить женский силуэт, охваченный крылатой тенью и хлопнувшую входную дверь. Но об этом он подумает позже. До свертки они должны выбраться на открытое пространство, иначе выбираться будет некому.  
Инстинкт подсказывал, времени почти не осталось.

Капрал спрыгнул вниз к Эрвину. Слегка пнул его сапогом в бок. Тот ответил слабым шипением, хотя Ривай предпочел бы что-то более внятное, открыл мутные глаза и уставился на капрала: «А, это ты. Хорошо»

Чего хорошего увидел Смит, Ривая не волновало. Эрвин едва стоял на ногах. Мышцы отказывали, наливались ватой ноги и того вело в сторону. Капрал ухватил старого друга под мышку, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что подхватывал перебравших командиров. Дернул вверх и прислонил к стене. По бритому виску Смита медленно стекало липкое, черное. Золотистые волосы совсем рассыпались из идеально зачесанной прически. 

\- Чудесно выглядишь, - охотно поделился он.

– Второй уровень, - прикрыв глаза, сообщил Эрвин и продолжил заваливаться дальше.

-Третий, - поправил Ривай, больно сжимая чужое плечо, нащупывая и не находя "бабочку". Смита вновь качнуло, теперь уже вперед в объятия капрала. Навалившись тяжелым горячим телом, командир мазнул губами по шее, заметив:  
\- Прекрасно пахнешь, дорогая.

\- Мудак! -выругался Ривай, проклиная чужие габариты. -Идти можешь?

\- Должен, - чужие руки зачем-то обнимают, притискивая к себе ближе.

-Вот и иди, - обхватив Смита, сухо велел Ривай. Подпер и потащил вперед.

\- Мы на периферии, - донеслось до него тихое командирское.

С чего он это взял неизвестно, но прислушиваться к бредням не хотелось, да и Йегер все еще не шевелился. Это было важнее. Ривай прикипел взглядом к сгорбленной фигурке. 

\- Повезло,- Смит вдруг ткнул в бок, видимо заметил. - Бери парня и уходим. Дальше я сам.  
Капрал хотел огрызнуться, но послушно отпустил. Оставляя на обоях багровые разводы, Эрвин поплелся четко к выходу. Ривай проводил его взглядом и отвернулся к пацану. Если Смит едва держался на ногах, то с Йегером дела обстояли хуже. Лежал в кухонном проеме, нелепо скукожившись, поджав под себя ноги, прикрыв рукавом лицо. 

«Эй, Эрен», - опустившись на колени, капрал осторожно отвел руку от лица. Запустил ладонь под взмокшую шею и приподнял голову. Вроде как цел. Видимых повреждений нет. Значит просто шок. Деловито похлопал по щекам. Горячий, квелый, пацан продолжал таращиться в потолок, чуть приоткрыв рот, но дышал ровно. «Эй, - тихо позвал Ривай, склонившись к чужому уху, щекоча волосами. - Возвращайся, - но Йегер не послушался, только моргнул. - Все с тобой ясно», - вздернув парня с пола, Ривай профессионально закинул того на плечо. Весила ноша прилично, но сейчас капрал дотащил бы и слона.  
Стены поплыли назад, растягиваясь. Свертка. Ривай почти сорвался с места до заветной дверной ручки. Входная дверь послушно распахнулась, выпуская во двор, где по колено в снегу застыл Эрвин. Задрав голову, смотрел куда-то вверх.  
Ривай не то чтобы побежал, низко полетел до командира. Дом за спиной закручивало в уродливый вафельный рожок. 

Смит действительно не ошибся. Излом лишь зацепил дом Йегеров. Прошел стороной, вывернув наизнанку противоположную сторону переулка, задрав нарядные особнячки кверху вниз под алое подбрюшье горизонта, поменяв небо и землю местами. И теперь напротив них неспешно плыли облака, низкие, тучные, полные не просыпавшегося снега. По перекрученной, уходящей в небо дороге упрямо полз фургон мороженщика с тренькающей песенкой.

-Хреновый саундтрек для апокалипсиса, - Эрвин еще мог шутить. Защитная реакция, не иначе. Ривай перехватил поудобнее болтающегося на плече мальчишку. Судя по кряхтению и растекшемуся по спине горячему пятну, Эрен пришел в себя и его предсказуемо стошнило.

\- Идем, - сейчас главное добраться до убежища и запустить антиграв. Но Смит не двигался, словно пустил корни во дворе Йегеров. Зачем-то протянул руку, собирая в горсть идущий задом наперед серый пепел. 

\- Сера, - Эрвин растирает между пальцами. – Сера,- повторяет он, но Ривай и без него знает - сера появляется на четвертом уровне.

\- Ходу, ходу! -капрал срывает горло, со всей дури впечатывая сапог в спину остолбеневшего командира. Но у Смита уже горят глаза и он почти невменяем, тычет пальцем куда-то влево. 

-Посмотри, - говорит он и Ривай смотрит.

По переулку, взятая в кольцо нефилимов, идет Карла Йегер, обмотанная за шею собственными кишками, торчащими из разодранного живота. 

 

14 апреля 2078 г.  
Трост. Округ Роза

Первый сеанс дрифта заканчивается непредсказуемо. Йегер долго и надрывно блюет, захлебываясь от желчи, затопившей горло. Она рвется через нос, расплескиваясь мерзкими желтыми плевками по полу. Хорошо, что Леонхарт уважает натуральный материал, предпочитая синтетическим покрытиям старый добрый паркет. В ее кабинете на удивление много дерева: в настенных панелях, старинных потолочных балках, даже стол майора вырублен из королевского дуба.  
Эрен зажимает рукой рот, второй обрывая датчики, и соскальзывает с кушетки по направлению к белой двери уборной. Туалет у Анни тоже королевский, но сейчас не до красот. Йегер цепляется пальцами за холодный бачок, опускаясь на кафель, и отпускает себя. Рвет страшно -желчью, кусками пережеванной пищи, газировкой, чем-то рыхлым, пористым, кислым. Он не слышит шагов, только чувствует, как чужие руки собирают волосы на затылке.

\- Дыши, - резко выдыхают ему в спину. - Дыши, Йегер. Это приказ.

Анни почти удается сымитировать чужой голос и интонации, но Эрен знает - Ривая нет. Капрал не стал бы марать об него руки, оставил бы задыхаться в собственной блевотине.  
Спазмы утихают. И он, уже не так надрывно глотает ртом воздух, позволяя Леонхарт гладить себя по спине, плечам, голове. Ладони у нее прохладные и жесткие. Почти как у капрала. 

\- Ну, как ты, Эрен?! - Йегер молчит, спускает воду, и наконец, слегка пошатываясь, добирается до раковины. Откручивает вензель и сует голову под ледяной поток. Ловит губами влагу, промывая рот и сплевывая.  
Леонхарт оставляет его одного. Эрен равнодушно смотрит, как в керамический зев утекают замешанные на слизи ошметки и ядовито-зеленый кружок нерасщепленной таблетки. Ханджи предупреждала эскулапов о бесполезности даже совместного дрифта. В его организме слишком много церебрума, он либо сожжет стабилизационные таблетки либо даст побочный эффект. Так и вышло, сон-настройка закинул его с ныряльщиком вместо нужного воспоминания в события девятилетней давности.

Когда он выходит, Анни сидит в кресле, пристроив длинные ноги в черных ботфортах на столешницу. Халат майор сняла и теперь фиолетовая стойка воротничка еще сильнее оттеняет залегшие под ее глазами тени. 

Плоский экран дрифт-машины развернут к нему лицом. На панель выведено изображение матери в окружении пятерых нефилимов. Карла босая, ноги ее до коленей измазаны в черной дряни, и из распоротого брюха неряшливыми лоскутами висит требуха. Это подло. Эрен чувствует, как подкатывает очередной приступ тошноты. Леонхарт с индейской невозмутимостью ждет его реакции, как замершие в засаде крокодилы. Йегер уверен, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. 

Тогда Анни поднимает на лоб строгие очки в черной оправе и долго массирует уставшие глаза. Затем включает громкую связь. 

\- Хитч, зайди ко мне, - в отрывистом тоне майора сквозят стальные нотки.

Секретарша входит почти сразу, словно все время стояла за дверью. Прислоняется бедром, обтянутым в ярко-красную юбку к краю стола и скалится полуулыбкой. 

\- Принеси чаю,– Хитч кивает. - И полотенце, - не дожидаясь, когда та выйдет, задумчиво подмечает, - Дерьма из тебя вышло...

Каждый раз, когда Анни начинает имитировать Ривая, становится вдвойне мерзко. Спросишь прямо, нарвешься на очередной говорящий взгляд или что-нибудь похуже. Лучше сделать вид, что он не замечает.

Хитч, видать в курсе их доверительных отношений с Леонхарт и считает его мешком с дерьмом, не без оснований, кстати. Эрен с ней почти согласен, кроме одного: подслушивать - нехорошо, так же как и стучать на собственную начальницу. Он делает несколько шагов вслед за ней и закрывает приоткрытую дверь. Пусть напряжет уши или по старинке следит в замоченную скважину.

\- Не мельтеши,– фыркает Анни, кажется, ее не волнует помощница. - Пока ждем расшифровку, хочу тебя обрадовать, - она упирается локтем в подлокотник, запуская руку в небрежно собранный пучок, наблюдает, как спокойно и уверенно ориентируется Йегер в ее кабинете. Ни грамма лишних движений.  
Эрен садится в кресло напротив, откидывая со лба влажные пряди. Обычно в форме он кажется старше, строже, увереннее. Но сейчас в черном свитере, обтянувшем плечи, и потертых джинсах, он совсем мальчишка.  
\- Вчера прислали расшифровку томографии. Условно амнезия бывает двух типов,- Анни вздыхает, прикидывает, интересно ли Йегеру, а затем все равно продолжает. - Психогенная и органическая. Первая возникает из-за особенностей нервной системы пациента и зачастую это защитная реакция организма. Органическая же продиктована различными видами нарушений мозговой активности или повреждениями. Порой амнезия возникает как сопутствующее расстройство при эпилепсии, афазии и шизофрении. 

\- Теперь я еще и шизофреник, - Леонхарт прекрасно читает подтекст, но, как и Йегер делает вид, что не понимает намеков. Соединенный кишкой провода с дрифт-машиной планшет мигает то зеленым, то желтоватым, как болотные огоньки за Тростом. Эрен нехотя отводит от него взгляд, пересекаясь с задумчивым прищуром майора. 

\- Будь ты шизофреником, я бы первая сплясала голой на столе, – Анни изгибает губы в неприятной усмешке. 

\- Хотел бы это увидеть, - не сдерживается Йегер, может и не зря, ибо усмешку Леонхарт сменяет самая настоящая улыбка, преображая ее из дознавателя военной полиции в старинную приятельницу. 

Анни грозит ему пальцем и, впервые за сегодняшний вечер, Эрен задумывается, чего стоит Леонхарт, уходить с ним в совместный дрифт. Возможно, это происки Нила, возможно, кого-нибудь из хуерогов рангом пониже, настоявших на ее назначении ныряльщицей по делу об убийстве в «Папе Рабби». 

\- Боюсь все намного сложнее, Эрен,– Анни говорит тихо и в сторону. - Томография показала, что ты абсолютно здоров, но это не объясняет провалов в памяти,- она на расстоянии чувствует, как напряглись его плечи.– Вся надежда на успешный дрифт. Если было вмешательство извне, он это покажет.

\- Я не боюсь результатов дрифта, - Йегер встает и почти беззвучно идет до двери. - Мне жаль тех, по кому они ударят.

Он нажимает на ручку, внезапно распахивая дверь. До Анни доносятся чертыхания помощницы и холодный голос Эрена, советующего в следующий раз использовать жучки, а не просиживать задницу под дверью. Леонхарт откидывается в кресле, в который раз задумываясь о том, как много знает этот динавигатор из Шиганшины.

 

Эрен не спешит домой. Он выбирает окольный путь по набережной. Лишь ниже надвигает капюшон куртки и прячет подбородок в мягкую шерсть шарфа. Весна в этом году выдалась на редкость прохладная.  
Полноводная Бельне-Висла течет неспешно. Обычно в ее зеленоватой воде отражаются разноцветные огни быстроходных катеров-стрел и медлительных, как черепаха, прогулочных яхт, но сегодня здесь все вымерло, хотя сезон дождей закончился четыре месяца назад.  
Косые ливни приходят в Трост поздним октябрем и заряжают на несколько недель кряду, выгоняя поющих в узких каналах гондольеров , уличных торговцев и знакомую Йегеру банду стрит-роллеров у памятника Черному Рыбаку .  
Хозяева небольших кафе вдоль реки сложат яркие зонтики, упакуют в брезент столы из дешевой пластмассы и поднимутся по Радужному мосту в верхний город. Это произойдет задолго до того как восточный ветер сменится на ветер с Пустоши, стабильно пахнущий серой.  
На зиму Нижний город опустеет. Те, у кого есть трудовая виза, дальние родственники или связи, смогут переждать до весны на антигравитационной платформе Верхнего Троста. Взятый под купол висячий город даст защиту, тепло, свет, воду и пищу.  
Тем, кому не повезло, придется выживать. Как лабораторным крысам в клетке под присмотром телекамер с динавигаторами-чистильщиками в качестве охранников.  
Первым в Трост придет влажный туман, он поднимется от заброшенных дольменов под городом и расползется по нижним ярусам, затопив доки и старую Коломну. Город впадет в серую спячку внутри кольца двойных крепостных стен. Подземелья еще до первых холодов исторгнут на улицы, накопленную за лето мелкую некротическую шушеру с первого уровня. Паразиты забьются в щели и трещины, облепят стены подвалов, нижние этажи дворов-колодцев, наводнят доходные черные кварталы, где селятся работяги из округа Мария, набиваясь десятками в грязные комнатушки.  
Выброс грянет по традиции за несколько дней до дня рождения Ривая. С каждым годом заражение начинается все раньше, и если верить исследованиям Зоэ, в этом есть некая математическая последовательность.

Раньше Эрен частенько приставал к Ханджи с вопросами от кого защищают стены, предлагая нефилимов, гончих и остальных креатур из энциклопедии по списку, пока капрал, обычно равнодушный к их болтовне, вдруг не взлохматил его волосы и заметил:  
\- Эрен, стены строили не для того, чтобы не допустить врага в город. Они для того, чтобы никто из зараженных не вышел наружу.  
Йегер замедляет шаг. Впервые, воспоминания не приносят боли. Побочный эффект дрифта, не иначе.  
Эрен не знает, но тихая грусть предпочтительней. И когда за статуей плачущей Девы Розы Йегеру подмигивает круглыми окошками кафе старика Брауна, он может даже улыбаться. Его квартира аккурат над ним, на втором этаже и окнами выходит на реку.  
До перевода в столицу в ней жили Райнер с Бертом. От Брауна здесь остались фотографии его суровых предков, неодобрительно взирающих на Йегера каждый раз, когда Кирштайн притаскивал в дом очередную смазливую девчонку и огромная царская кровать, способная вместить роту солдат.  
Эрен ныряет под низкую арку. Во дворе тихо и пусто, под сенью раскидистой липы нет ни Марло с его гадящим где попало мопсом, ни курящего раздолбая Ханеса, которого жена вечно гонит из дома дымить на улицу. И фонари как обычно не горят. Неуловимый затейник в очередной раз выкрутил лампочку у подъезда и, как назло, Йегер ступает прямо в ту самую глубокую лужу, коварно мигрирующую от подъезда к подъезду.

\- Франкенштейна мне под мышку, - в сердцах пожелал он и тут же вздрогнул. Полумрак разбил чей-то тихий смех. 

\- А ругаться ты так и не научился, - донеслось до него. Щелкнула зажигалка, и огонек осветил заросший светлой щетиной подбородок. Тень со скамейки поднялась, превратившись в высокого мужчину.

\- Командир Эрвин, - Эрен выбрался из лужи и протянул руку. Металл противно холодит пальцы, пусть Смит всегда носит перчатку на протезе.

\- Здравствуй, - и хотя командир приветливо улыбается, Эрен чувствует, тому явно не по себе.

Неприятный холодок проходит по позвоночнику и Йегер проклинает собственное воображение, потому что в воздухе отчетливо разлит тонкий запах мыла и кофейных зерен. Тихие шаги за его спиной и характерное хмыканье не может быть реальностью. Не сейчас.

\- Эй, Эрен, - сердце сжимается и падает куда-то в живот. Йегер оборачивается, наплевав на сползший с головы капюшон.  
В его дворе стоит капрал Ривай, он же капитан Леви, он же бывший опекун и тот еще мудак.  
\- Поживешь пока у меня.


End file.
